New girl
by abstract0118
Summary: A new girl is found by the Avengers. She has new powers and is offered to join the team, but how will she affect them and their relationships? Steve/O.C and Clint/Natasha. All characters owned by MARVEL apart from Heather, who I thought up. The Avengers have their work cut out for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This will contain POV's of Natasha and the new girl :)**

**Natasha POV**

"Hey, wait up." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me, making me feel at ease.

"Come on Clint. It's not everyday that a new person with powers turns up! Hurry up."

"Sorry" he replied as he caught up with me in the corridor. "So...who is she?"

"All I know is that she is female, 24 years of age and has an advanced form of telekinesis. Mind reading, putting images into peoples heads, manipulation of objects and..." I looked up at him, damn my height, and said quietly, "see people's pasts."

He pressed his lips into a firm line, formulating a response, and then released them.

"Nat, it'll all be okay. I won't let her harm you."

I raised my eyebrows. "You might not be able to stop her. And I don't need your protection." I snapped back at him.

"I'll always _try_ my best to protect you anyway and think of me as a back-up."

"I don't need back-up. I'm the Black Widow. My name implies alone."

"That's not your name..." He said getting angrier. "It's Natasha..." It seemed to pain him that I referred to myself as the Black Widow.

"We're going to be late. Let's go and get the girl." I said, my voice void of emotion. He did a small nod, but looked quite upset about the situation. We walked into the living room where all the Avengers were suited up, apart from Banner, of course. He was staying at the tower giving us surveillance information as we tracked the girl.

"Finally!" Stark shouted. "I can guess what you two lovebirds were up to that made you so late." he said with a knowing smirk. I snapped my head around to him and threw a knife into his suit. I pinpointed one of the areas where his arm joined his shoulder and the arm section detached, falling on the floor along with the knife.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't call us that." I said strutting passed them, over to the lift.

"So what should I call you two then?"

"Black Widow and Hawkeye." Clint replied. I think he caught onto the fact that we didn't want to be branded as a couple. We were only partners. Only partners. Unfortunately. _Wait,_ w_hat do you mean unfortunately?_

"Well, I always thought Clintasha would be appropriate as a shipping name."

Thor looked at Tony confused. "What is this 'shipping name' you speak of?"

"You don't wanna know buddy." Clint said, hitting Thor's shoulder before Tony could explain.

The lift opened and there was a helicopter waiting for us. Steve got out of the lift first and opened the door. "Ladies first." he said, gesturing for me to go in first. Such a gentleman. I stepped up onto the platform ready to put my foot on the helicopter, but Clint pushed past me laughing and got in first knocking me out of the way. It wasn't until I felt a hand grabbing my wrist that I noticed I was falling backwards. Clint's hand.

He stopped me halfway on my way to the floor and put his other arm around my back. I looked up at him and only just realized how close our faces were. I could have gotten out of his grip if I wanted to, but I didn't. He just stood there, looking into my eyes, as I stared back into his. I felt my heart rate increase and the rate of breathing. Why was I affected so much by this?

A cough from Rogers brought us out of our intense staring contest. Clint brought me up to a standing position and mumbled an apology.

I said "It's alright."

He shook his head slightly and whispered, so only I could hear, "No...it's not." and then went onto the copter.

Stark raised his eyebrows at me and I just rolled my eyes.

Once we arrived at our location, we got out and surveyed the area. It was a small town, which had been evacuated due to the anarchy this girl has caused. Some of the building were destroyed quite badly.

"Banner, where is she?" Steve asked into the comms.

"The last camera reading of her was in the barn on your right hand side." his voice replied.

Steve turned around to the rest of us. "Tony and me are going to look around to see which civilians are still here. Barton and Romanoff, you're going to do your best to take her down by talking. Do not fight her unless she fights first. Persuade her that you understand and to come with you. If they need assistance, Thor you will restrain her by putting the hammer on her, restricting her movement. Understood?"

We all nodded and Stark punched his fist in the air saying "Go team!"

We ignored him, went to our positions and prepared. Thor was at the back of the warehouse, ready if we called him to us, and I put my hand on the door handle of the warehouse. I looked up at Barton. "Ready?"

He smiled and repeated "Ready."

I opened the door quickly and instantly help up my gun. The room was basically empty apart from a few boxes around the edges. I shuffled into the room silently and noticed a girl, sitting down with her back to me. Barton was close behind me, his gun up also, checking the room. It felt better with him next to me in battle. I felt more relaxed.

I edged closer to the girl and said "Hello?"

She flinched when I spoke, but then got up slowly and turned around. The girl was beautiful. Short blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of a female version of Steve. Even though she had beautiful features, she had tear stains down her cheeks and a sad expression.

"Hello." she replied quite quietly.

We lowered our guns, to show that we didn't mean any harm, and put them into our holsters. "My name is the Black Widow and this is Hawkeye. We don't mean you harm. Do you want to tell us what the matter is?"

She took a deep breath and said "My dad. I've lost them. He's left me here."

"Where is he?" Even though she was 24 years old, she seemed a bit lost, like she was having some kind of flashback to her younger years.

"Where did you lose him? Maybe we can help you find him?" Clint asked.

"He's...he's dead." she replied. Me and Clint looked at each other.

Shit.

"Look, we can help you...okay? We can help you get better." I said.

She shook her head saying "No, I'm a freak. I don't...I don't deserve a life." She reminded me of a younger version of myself. I thought this was what my life was like. Pointless. Until Barton found me and made me better.

"Everyone deserves a life. No matter how bad their past has been." Clint said, glancing quickly at me, meaning more in his words.

Clint tries to persuade me to get rid of my red ledger, but I can't. I just can't. I could see that the girl was concentrating very hard on looking at Clint. What was she doing? She snapped out of her laser gaze and said "You don't understand." sounding a bit angrier than before.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you DON'T! Just leave me alone." She was getting very angry.

"We can help you."

"JUST GO!" she said shouting at the end and pushing her hands forward towards Clint. A red energy went towards him and swirled in his eyes.

I brought my gun up to her chest and said "Stop! Stop it!"

"NATASHA! PLEASE! DON'T BE!" Clint screamed shutting his eyes tight and falling onto his knees. "NO!" he shouted still trapped in some kind of nightmare. He held his head in his hands and whispered "Please...I can't live without her." His body was shaking with sobs. What was she doing to him?

I gripped the gun tighter, but I couldn't shoot her. She could be of use to the Avengers.

"Please...stop this."

She turned her head to me and gave me the look she gave Clint earlier. _God, he's all I have. _I thought. Her expression changed to that of sadness, almost as if she felt sorry for me, but I didn't know why she would. She slowly lowered her hands, withdrawing the energy, but was shot backwards by a hammer hitting her stomach and securing her onto the floor.

The force of the hammer knocked her out and Thor flew over to her to check her pulse.

"What the hell Thor?" I shouted as I ran over to check on Clint.

"I heard shouting and decided to take action, Lady Natasha."

I shook my head and knelt beside Clint who was on the floor, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Clint, are you alright?" I asked, placing my hands on his cheeks.

"Tasha?" he said, as I wiped his tears away. "You're alive?" he said, sounding relieved, and smiling.

I nodded. "Of course, I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"She...she showed me...she..." It was obvious that he was struggling to produce a sentence so I stopped him and said "I'm here with you okay!" I put my arms around him and help him tight.

"You're okay. You're okay." He kept repeating those words like a mantra.

"Clint," I said, pulling his head away, "Stop panicking. I am perfectly fine." I pressed me forehead against his and breathed out, shutting my eyes. I've never been this close with him. Metaphorically and physically. Feeling that I was getting a bit _too _close with him, I pulled my head away and help him stand up.

Rogers and Stark came in through the doors. Everyone has been evacuated." Steve said cheerfully, but then turned to Clint and his expression fell. "What happened Hawkeye?"

Clint turned to me and then back to the others. "The girl...she put images in my head. They weren't exactly pretty." he said solemnly.

"Are you okay to move?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just get her out of here." he replied, gesturing to the girl with his head.

Steve nodded and went to help Thor, not that he really needed any help. He had muscles that made him look like he was on super steroids.

I had one last look at Clint.

_What did he show her?_

**So this is the first chapter! I hope that you liked it :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasha POV**

Clint looked at me fearfully and said "Tasha...who's going to interrogate her?"

I sighed and said "Clint...you know i'm the best at interrogation. Not that this is an interrogation, but you know what I mean." It has been ten hours since we brought her in and it was now 7am.

Throwing his hands up in the air, he said "We can't tell whether she will use her powers on you or not."

I turned around so we were face to face. "Who else is there Clint? I've beaten the toughest lie detectors in the world. I can handle her."

He shook his head in disagreement, but said "Just...be careful okay? You don't know what she is like." What had happened to him to make him so...afraid? Me and Clint had grown quite closer over the past couple of weeks. He had made comments about me 'taking care' often and I had started to become curious, especially after what happened yesterday? Him catching me when I tripped and the images the girl put in his mind. What makes me different from the other girls in the world? I have enhanced features, which make me look more beautiful, fortunate consequences of the red room, but he never once looked at me in that kind of way though. He got angry when others did. S.H.I.E.L.D recruits have been sent to medical for that. Multiple times. He is always so protective of me, but I can handle myself. He _knows_ that I can. So why is he doing this?

"Yeah, I always am." He put his arms around me so that my face was pressed against his chest. I was hesitant at first, but I brought my arms up around him too. This felt so natural and comforting. I felt at peace. I sighed and held him a bit tighter before coming to my senses and letting go of him.

"See you later." I said, trying to get my mind off our intimate moment.

"Good luck." he said, smiling sadly. I just nodded and went through the door to where the girl was sitting.

She was in a slouched position and looked lifeless. When she woke up, several hours ago, she began screaming her head off and banging her arms against the walls, crying her eyes out. I felt sorry for her. "Hello I'm Black Widow...can you tell me your name please?"

She hesitated slightly, but then said "Heather", refusing to move her eye line from the centre of the table.

"Can you tell me what happened Heather?"

She looked up at me and I could see her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "What do you want to know?" she asked innocently, with the hint of an accent. Russian?

"I want to know how you gained your abilities."

She looked back down at the table again. "I only know the past five years of my life. Nothing before. My father, Ivan Petrovich, leads a program in Russia. I've been in his facility where they...experimented on people. He changed me...i-into this."

I didn't even think about the fact that she said she doesn't know before five years ago. _Is she talking about what I think she is? The red room?_

Her head snapped up. "You...you know it?"

I forgot that she can read minds. Part of the meeting was about gaining trust, so I have to tell the truth and explain to her what happened to me. "I was five when he took me and made me into the Black Widow."

"What did they do to you?" I looked at the mirror glass. _Please don't be behind that glass. _"Who is it that you don't want hearing us?" she asked.

I snapped my head back around. "No one. Anyway...I was taken in at the age of 5 when my house was burnt to the ground. My parents were killed in the fire. They injected me with multiple serums and I was trained to the highest level of combat. They..." I took a breath and continued "They abused me."

She crossed her eyebrows. "What do you mean...abused you?"

"Petrovich used to leave me..." I shifted in my seat slightly. _Please don't be listening Clint. _"alone...with his men."

Her eyebrows still reflected her confusion. "Why didn't you fight them off?"

"I thought it was normal. I had no other life." There was a knock at the door. Rogers was standing there.

"There's been a situation that I need you to deal with immediately."

"Do you really think this is the time? I'm in the middle of a meeting here. Nothing is more important."

Steve moved out of the way and there was Barton, sprawled across the floor, knocked out. "I'm guessing that's Clint?" Heather asked. How did she...oh 'Please don't be listening _Clint.'_

"He was trying to leave for Russia to find Petrovich." Steve said.

"Oh shit." I said.

"Language."

I looked up, ignored his comment and asked "He heard?"

He nodded and said "He didn't exactly take it very well. How about I take over whilst you take care of him?"

"Is that alright with you Heather?" I asked, painfully drawing my gaze away from Clint to look at her.

"Yeah...I..I don't mind." She sounded slightly hesitant, but smiled quickly at the end of her sentence at Rogers, a smile which Rogers returned.

I took that as my cue to leave. Now, I have to deal with Clint. Great.

**Heather POV**

He was definitely the leader. Or a leader of some form. He had a commanding presence and a voice that people respected and didn't envy. Black Widow exited the room and the man shut the door.

"Hello. My name is Captain Rogers. It is nice to meet you Heather." He extended his hand out to greet me.

I shook his hand and replied "Good to meet you too, Mr. Rogers." After everything that had happened to me, he made me feel slightly uplifted. I don't know why?

He smiled and sat down. "I heard the conversation between you two. I would like to ask you about your life before five years ago, if that is okay with you ma'am?"

_Ma'am? _I looked down at the table. I didn't want to say it, but i'd have to get it over with at some point or another.

"I...I can't remember. All I know is that Ivan is my father."

"How do you know that he is?" Rogers asked. That stooped me.

"What..what do you mean? Wh-why would he lie to me? He _is_ my father."

"He could have put that idea in your mind, so that maybe you wouldn't fight him."

"No! No, you're wrong! He is my father!" He was starting to annoy me now and I could feel the anger rising within. This isn't happening!

"You can't know that for certain." he argued quite softly, but I lost my temper.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" I screamed, pushing my hands forward, commanding the energy out towards him. My eyes flicked as i adjusted to the images in front of me. When I look into someone's past, I don't become them. I am an observer.

I saw a skinnier version of Rogers talking to another man, supposedly one of his friends due to his interactions.

I don't understand! Why is he dressed like that? Why does he look that way? And where is this place?

Then I saw him being placed in a big machine. I could hear him screaming...what kind of experiment was this? The technology was ancient. The machine opened up to reveal a modern day version of Rogers, all muscle. So he had a serum in him too. It then went on to show a woman, who gave him admiring looks, which he returned. Who was she? She looked like some sort of commanding officer.

The images went over my eyes showing him fighting alongside the man from earlier on. A few seconds later, it showed them fighting people on a train together. The other man was pushed off the train and fell off a cliff. I could see the pain in Roger's eyes. It hurt me to carry on looking through his past, but I literally cannot stop. When I produce an image of a nightmare, like I did with Clint, I can control how long it lasts, but the past is another thing entirely.

Rogers was in an old fashioned car, which was going down a runway. They were following a helicopter. The woman from earlier got up and kissed him before he jumped onto the helicopter. My mind was dragged to the next image of him driving the plane into the water.

Suddenly, I saw Rogers wake up in a bed, that still looked in the same era. How did that work? A woman came through the door of his room and started speaking to him. The words were incomprehensible, but I could tell he was getting angry about what she was saying.

He pushed through a wall and went out into the streets of some kind of city. I hadn't seen much of anywhere outside Russia and I didn't know where this was. There were tall skyscrapers and people rushing around. This was definitely the current time zone.

Rogers looked scared and confused. The scene switched to him fighting with another person in a red cape against some kind of aliens. I was dragged to another time of him on a balcony with a sketchbook, looking out at the same city. He must live here or something? He was sitting on a chair of a huge building. Where was this place? Before I had the chance to look for some kind of logo, the colours blurred in my eyes and I focussed back in on the room around me. Rogers was in the corner of the room shaking.

"I'm sorry. I-I wanted to stop, but I...I couldn't. I just can't when it comes to looking into people's pasts."

Rogers pushed passed me and went out of the door, locking it as he left.

Well...that went well.

**I hope you liked this second chapter :) Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously, a new girl has arrived at the tower with the power of telekinesis. She was taken to the Avengers tower and has begun to talk with the Avengers about the extent of her powers. She told everyone that she is from the red room and that Ivan Petrovich is her father. Natasha spoke with her and Clint and Steve found out that the red room sexually abused her. Clint was knocked out by Steve to stop him going to kill Petrovich.**

**Hope you like this new chapter :)**

"Clint...come on."

No response.

"Clint, wake up."

Nothing.

I slapped him round the face, his eyes fluttered open and he backed away holding his cheek.

"What the fuck Natasha?"

"You weren't waking up!"

"What happened?" he asked sitting up on the coach, rubbing his forehead. When I shut the door earlier in the meeting room, I dragged him, literally, back to my room.

"Rogers had to knock you out."

"Why?"

I waited to see whether he remembered or not. I could see the realisation in his eyes as he remembered what happened in the interrogation room.

"Natasha...where is he? I'll kill him." he said getting up and heading towards the door angrily.

I pushed my hand against his chest, forcing him backwards, and said "We will deal with him later. Our priority is the girl."

"That may be your priority, but my priority is you." he said, putting extra emphasis on the you. He placed his hand on my cheek and whispered "Always has been. Always will be."

He placed his other hand around my neck and pull his head towards mine. What's going on? My body reacted before I could think and I placed my hands on his hips, drawing us closer together. I closed my eyes and our noses touched. Are we going to-

My thoughts were cut off by a strong knock at the door. I opened my eyes and stepped away, dropping my hands, but Clint still had his eyes closed, looking pain that I had pulled away. I sighed slightly and then went to answer the door.

"You deal with her." Rogers said sternly, turning to go to his room.

"What happened?" I asked, coming out of the door.

He just waved me off and charged into his room, nearly tearing the door off its hinges and leaving a dent.

I turned around to Barton who was shaking his head slightly. He brought his head up and walked towards me trying to keep a professional face on, but I could see his eyes were filled with the emotion he wanted to share.

"What do you think happened to him?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think that Rogers is going to talk, so lets go speak to the girl."

He nodded and followed me to the meeting room. An awkward silenced filled the air and I quickened my walking pace to the lift.

Another confined space to be with him in. Brilliant. I went into the lift and pressed the button to the floor the girl was on. We stood, still in silence, wondering whether we should talk to each other or not. I decided to confront my problems.

"Clint, look. About what happened in the bedro-"

"It's fine Natasha. I know you want to forget about it, so lets just do that."

"No, that isn't what-"

"Look, lets just pretend that it never happened alright?" Did he really not want me? Obviously he didn't care, because he seemed quite determined about his point.

"Okay..." _No...you are really NOT OKAY with this. _The lift came to a stop and we stepped out. Travelling down the hallway, I heard a voice on the monitors.

"Look, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it!"

Heather?

**Heather POV**

"Look, i'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I can't...I can't stop once i've started the process. Please Rogers. I'm sorry for hurting you."

I did feel genuinely guilty. Rogers was just like me. He had the serum and his own demons. He was frozen in ice? Really? So he must be like at least 90! Damn, he looked good for his age. Interrupting my thoughts were Natasha and Clint slamming the door into my face and piling into the room.

"Ow!" I exclaimed touching the side of my face with my hand.

"Oops. Sorry! That's gonna leave a bruise!" Clint said.

I waved my hand and said "It's fine."

"So..." Natasha started. "What did you do to Steve?"

_Is she interested in him? _I heard Clint's thoughts. I laughed slightly at Clint's comment and he looked angry at the fact that I laughed.

"I don't think so Clint." I said to him and he somewhat relaxed, but Natasha just looked confused.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked curiously.

Clint looked a bit flustered and said "Nothing." very quickly. A bit too quickly.

She looked at him curiously, but said "What happened with Steve?"

"I'm guessing Steve is that Captain America dude."

"Yes."

"Well he came in, we had an argument about my father and I looked into his past, showing me and him what he's been through."

"Why?"

"Because I got angry. And I couldn't stop it." I said and went over to face the corner of the room.

"Why can't you stop it?" Clint asked.

"First of all, I can stop producing images, because I create them."

_Clint had better tell me what his images were about. _I heard Natasha think. I turned to her and said "I will later."

Natasha smirked slightly, but I could see that her smile wasn't of all happiness.

"Looking into people's past's is hard for me, because I get a smash of their emotions of what they felt at that time too and I can't stop the images, because I don't create them. Understand?" They both nodded. They were both standing in front of the desk, arms folded and emotionless expressions plastered onto their faces.

"You two are so similar." I said smiling.

They both looked at each other, slightly surprised they were copying each other's looks. They then brought their hands down to their sides to try and look different, but failed. They both put them back into a crossed position, again trying to looked different to the other.

Natasha huffed and rolled her eyes. "You talk to her."

Before she shut the door, I shouted "My name's Heather, you know!" Clint took the seat opposite me as we sat down at the table.

"So...when are you going to tell Widow how you feel?"

"Ha! I don't feel anything for her."

"Liar." I said simply. "I think we proved that you do from how you reacted to the image I produced." He averted his gaze to the floor. "I produce the images that the victims fear the most. I didn't even know you wanted her until I saw the images of her being tortured."

He shivered slightly and said "Please don't."

I nodded saying "Okay, but when are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Isn't this supposed to be me asking you the questions?"

"Fine. On with the stupid questions."

"What are the full extent of your powers?"

"I can move things with my mind, reflect people's pasts, read minds and produce people's worst nightmares and fears."

"Sounds riveting. State your full name for the records."

"Heather. My last name _is_ Petrovich, because Ivan Petrovich is my dad no matter what anyone else says."

"Once we track him down, we will get him to produce your birth record and do blood tests, so we can prove that you are right." I liked Clint. He was straight with me. I preferred him to Cap no matter how gorgeous Rogers was. He didn't question me or try to persuade me. He just told me the truth.

"How did you escape? Do you remember?" he asked.

"No. I can't remember a thing, but there is a way that we might be able to find out what happened?"

"How?" Clint said, determined. _I need to find him and make him pay for what he has done to Tasha._

"Do you have any scientists here?"

"Uh. Stark and Banner are scientists. Banner is nice. Stark is arrogant. You'll get use to it. What do you need them for?"

"An experiment."

"Do you want me to take you to him?"

"Ummm...thank you, but why are you letting me go?"

"I feel that I can trust you and my judgement is 100% right. Okay 99% right, but come on." he said gesturing for me to walk in front of him.

I walked out of the door and looked around. Was the whole building this dark? At the end of the corridor there was a silver lift. Some colour thank goodness. It was the only navigation down this place apart from some dimmed lights. "Should I warn Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner that you are coming down, Mr. Barton?" a voice piped up from..the ceiling?

"What the hell?" I exclaimed looking to find the source of the voice.

"Sorry to startle you Miss Petrovich. I am JARVIS. I am the artificial intelligence of the house."

"Riiiiigghht...is this normal?"

"No. Stark's just a crazy genius who wants to show off and yes please, JARVIS, do tell them."

We got into the lift and whilst we were making our descent I could hear Clint's thoughts very clearly as he leaned against the elevator wall. _Why can't you just tell her? She's the Black Widow. ARE YOU INSANE? She thinks that love is for children. _He was having a mental argument that I really needed to stop.

"You know, I think you're wrong about that."

"About what?" he asked, acting oblivious to what I was talking about.

"You know what I am going on about..."

He sighed and said "Stop reading my mind."

I put up my hands defensively. "Some thoughts are stronger than others and easier to tune into."

The elevator doors opened and Iron Man was standing there. "Finally, you let her out of the interrogation room of death." the machine said, wrapping his arms around me, holding me in a death grip. "Nice to be free, uh?"

"Not exactly...how I would...describe it..." I said, my arms stoic by my sides. I was being crushed. He pulled back and shook his hands, which made his suit fly over to the wall.

"You're Tony Stark." I could recognise his face anywhere...and the suit was a bit of a giveaway too.

"Who doesn't recognise me?"

"We learnt about you in the red room."

His eyebrows flew up. "The red room as in..."

"Yes, as in Natasha, the red room. Now we need you to track a bastard who needs to be killed for what he has done to Na-Heather." Clint's attempt to cover up his mistake was pathetic. Tony noticed it immediately...to be honest, I think anyone would've noticed it.

"You do realize that you're not fooling anyone." Tony said smiling. Clint rolled his eyes.

"You gonna introduce me or...?" a voice said from the other side of the room.

"Bruce Banner. There is no introduction needed at all." I said, striding over to him to shake his hand. "We learnt lots about you also. Your work is incredible."

Bruce smiled and said "Thank you."

"Wait until he turns into a great green rage monster." Stark interjected.

"Back to the point please." Clint said breaking up our conversation. "I need you to track the guy down."

"What's his name?" Bruce asked.

"Ivan Petrovich, Russia. Nat might be able to give a better description though."

"Great." Banner said and began to get to work.

He pulled me aside. "You alright to stay with these guys?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I said smiling.

"Alright, well try and not over excite Tony." he said turning back to the lift.

"Have fun with you Widow, Hawk." Tony shouted before Clint put up his middle finger.

The doors closed and Stark said "So...show me what you got..."

"I need your help with something to track this guy down."

"No, no, no. You're showing me the strength of your power first. I need to see this!" Stark said, like a puppy with treats. He was happy.

**Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasha POV**

I left Clint and the girl in the interrogation room and went to check on Rogers, who was probably freaking out. We couldn't have the team leader breaking down on us.

When I arrived at his room, I knocked on his door softly. "Rogers, you alright?" I heard slow, dragged footsteps and then the rattle of his hand grabbing the door handle.

He opened it and said "What do you want Natasha?"

"I came to see if you were alright. You are the leader after all and I know that the serum that was injected into you make bad things ten times worse. I've read the files." He didn't invite me in and we just stood there in the doorway.

"She...she showed me my past."

"Yeah, I heard."

"No, I mean everything. From when I was skinny and small, the transformation..Bucky...Peggy..." I could hear the raw emotion pouring out of his voice. "Me crashing the plane and waking up again. It was...it was like I was there...int he 1940's all over again." I sighed and thought what has this guy done to deserve all this. I read his file. Bullied before he was taken to the army and turned into Captain America.

"Thank you for checking up one me."

"Anytime."

He put his arms round me, almost squeezing me to death, and I put my arms around him. "You know, you can talk to me anytime about all of this. I've got your back." I reassured him.

"Thank you Nat."

We hugged for a while until I heard the lift open. I pulled away from Rogers and Clint was standing there. He was a bit taken back by me hugging Steve, but just shook his head and said "I just spoke with Heather."

"Has something happened to you?" Steve asked.

Clint glared at him slightly and said defensively. "I can handle myself Cap." Woah! What brought this on? Was this about the hug? "She is currently with Stark." Clint said quite casually.

"Are you serious? That is such a bad idea. He will probably make her a new suit and give her all of his tech." Steve said, like it was the worst idea in the world.

"Just because you can't handle your emotions, doesn't mean that she can't be here." Clint snapped.

"What is your problem Barton?"

"STOP IT!" I interjected. There was a deep silence between all of us. I don't think Steve was expecting such rudeness from Clint. I don't think that I was expecting such rudeness from Clint.

"Barton, take a break. Get your head straight whilst Natasha and I go and talk to Heather. Got it?" Captain ordered. Barton gritted his teeth and swallowed down a snappy comeback. I could see his anger rise.

"Sure. See you later." he said and stormed off towards the stairs. I saw him heading upwards before the door closed...probably to the roof.

"Go after him." I turned around to look at Rogers. "I know there is something wrong and I don't think he views me very highly at the minute. I can handle Heather. It's fine." I nodded my head in thanks and raced towards the door.

I jumped the steps in threes until I reached the top floor. Clint was looking out at the city. He looked so peaceful. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shifted slightly, but didn't throw the gesture away.

"What's going on with you Clint?" I whispered.

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing Natasha." He looked up at me, stared into me as if he was bearing into my soul. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." I said and his gaze returned to the skyline. "Will you just tell me already?"

"Leave me alone. Go back to Rogers. I'm sure that he will appreciate your company." he said and slammed the door.

Then, I was left there in the cold. _Was he actually upset about the hug? _I regathered my thoughts and went back inside to go and find Heather. _Why can't Clint just be straight with me?_

**Heather POV**

"Oh my God." Bruce exclaimed as I rotated a spanner in the air. I moved it across the room and it floated about Stark's head. "This is incredible."

"Wow. I've never seen Stark so amazing by something he didn't create." someone said from the doorway.

I was shocked by the voice and my powers ceased. Rogers was standing at the door, but before I could apologize for earlier, I heard a big thump.

"Whoops." I said. The spanner hit Stark on the head and it knocked him out. Banner went over to him, checked his pulse and said quite casually "He's fine. Lets just wait for him to wake up."

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't worry. He deserves it." he said and went back to his work. I walked over to where Rogers was stationed just outside the lift and he took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you earlier Rogers."

He nodded and said "Call me Steve and it's fine, ma'am."

"Call me Heather. Ma'am is too old fashioned for me."

"I think you understand why I address people like that now."

"Yeah, a bit obvious." I said, laughing slightly. He looked up at me, a bit hesitant, looking like he wanted to ask me a question. I knew he wasn't going to do it off his own back.

"What is it Rogers?" I asked.

"If it's okay with you, I wanted to ask why...why you tried to resist but couldn't. I felt you trying to disconnect, but you couldn't. Why?"

"I can't stop the process of looking into people's pasts. I try to when I don't want to see anymore, but I can't help it."

"Why did you try to stop it in the first place?"

I looked deep into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Because I could see that you had a good soul. A good heart. And I didn't want to delve into the dark parts of it."

He nodded and looked back at me. What was he thinking? _Her eyes are so beautiful. _I blinked slightly. Did I just imagine him saying that or was that real?

He coughed and said "So...you showed the others your powers?" he said and gestured to Stark.

"Yeah. I didn't intentionally hurt him. I keep doing that...hurting people."

"Look..." he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "We've all made mistakes in our lives. We learn from them and we move on. If we can do it then so can you."

"I can see why your the leader Cap. Inspirational speeches and all."

"There's no leader without a good team." I smiled at him. I guess he wasn't that bad. "So do your movement powers have a limit?"

"Nope. Any strength, any size, anything."

"Sounds good. I have a proposition for you."

"Oh yeah? And what is this proposition."

"I think that you would make a good addition to the team." My mouth dropped open slightly.

"Seriously? Me? Why?"

"Because you have brilliant powers, great personality and everybody likes you."

"I don't think Starks going to like me when he wakes up."

"We'll persuade him, I'm sure." Suddenly, Natasha came through the door, looking a bit flustered, and said "What happened to Stark?"

"I hit him on the head with a spanner."

"Nice work." She replied casually, smiling slightly.

"Where's Clint?" Rogers asked.

"I um...I dont know."

"I had better go and talk to him."

"No!" Natasha nearly shouted. She realized the volume in her voice, which made even Bruce jump, and said, a bit quieter, "No. I think it's best if we leave him to cool off. I'm his partner, I know how he works."

"I respect that you are his partner, but I just want to make sure he's alright."

"Please don't." she said as he started walking towards the door.

"Why?"

"Because he's in a weird mood and really isn't a fan of you at the minute."

"What have I done to offend him?"

"You..." she sighed and said "you haven't done anything. Please Cap. Respect my wishes and don't try to find him." Cap hesitated, but agreed to Natasha's terms.

"Now..." Natasha started. "What have you been working on?"

"We were looking at her telekinesis skills. Manipulating objects." Banner said.

"Yeah, I can see that." she said gesturing to Stark. "Have you tried her powers on humans?" They all turned round to me.

"Can you do that? You don't have to if you don't want to." Rogers said. He was so considerate.

"No it's fine. So who wants to try?" They all stepped back apart from Steve who stood there, unaware of the other's movement. He looked around and saw no one there. "Brilliant." he dead-panned.

"Come on Cap." I gestured for him to come forward. "Just relax. You'll be fine." He nodded, but still looked uncertain. I pushed my hands in his direction and concentrated on lifting him up. I raised him off the ground and he said "Oh my god". I started to rotate him slowly and the others looked in amazement apart from Stark who was still unconscious on the floor. I made him travel around the room, over the heads of the others, then brought him above me.

"Ahhhhh" Stark screamed and I stopped my powers. Big mistake. Stark waking up screaming caused Steve to fall on top of me.

"Ow!" I said. His face was pressed against my chest. He was trying to move, but failing. I think he was shocked by the fall. "Uh Cap, you wanna move your head out of there or...?"

He quickly removed his head out of my cleavage, realizing where he had his head placed, and said "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Red was creeping up his cheeks, but I could see the concern across his features. He offered me his hand to get up and I took it. It was warm and soft. I didn't want to let go. He pulled me up to a standing position and I replied "I'm fine, thank you."

He smiled, but our hands didn't break apart. A loud cough from Stark brought our attention back to the room and our hands snapped back to our sides. "Thanks for shouting Stark." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Clint came through the door and Natasha looked down at the ground. I could tell Steve wanted to talk to him, but decided against it.

"Have you told them your idea yet?" Clint asked.

"What idea?" Natasha asked.

"I think I might be able to find out what happened to me." I explained.

"How?" Banner asked.

"Energy mirrors set up around me reflecting the powers that I produce. I will be able to see what happened to me." I said. I glanced at the others who were looking at me nervously.

"Is it safe?" Steve asked.

"It's her choice." Clint said, quite angrily to Steve. _Why does he always get in the way of everything? _I heard his thoughts say.

I looked at the floor, avoiding the eye-line of the other Avengers. "If she does go through with this, we'll make it as safe as we can be." Stark explained. His serious tone startled me. His sentences usually carried sarcasm with them.

"No. We can't put her at risk." Rogers argued.

"Do we really have a choice? We need to find out where his base is, her background and also how she escaped the red room. If Stark says he can do it safely, then we should go ahead with it." Natasha said.

"I didn't say it was completely safe." Stark said.

"Well, what risks _does_ it carry?" Clint asked.

"Physical is minimal. A few bruises, maybe a cut, if anything due of the impact of the energy, but psychological is..." he drifted off a bit. "Lets just say we don't know whether her head could turn into a bag full of cats or stay as right as rain."

"No. She can't do this. It's not even tested."

"We have no other option."

"I'm not sure about this..."

"Can _you_ think of an alternative?"

"What if we go through with it and she-"

"GUYS!" I shouted, breaking them apart from their pointless arguing. "It's my choice. I want to find out what happened to me."

The group fell silent for a moment until Rogers said "But what if something goes wrong?"

I looked over at his caring eyes and said "I will have to take that risk."

He didn't argue back. He opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it once he saw my death glare that would silence anyone.

"We can use the testing facility downstairs. We'll link you up to our screens so we can see everything and then we can begin. It should be big enough." Banner explained. We all clambered into the lift, Natasha seemed to leave her gaze on Clint for a second before we did, and set off downstairs.

**Hope you liked it :) Make sure you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at the testing floor, which had no equipment in it. Huh? I thought this was meant to be the testing floor?

"JARVIS, bring out the mirrors." Stark commanded. After a couple of seconds, the wall rose up revealing some mirrors which were pushed forward and moved to create a circle. There were 8 mirrors in total and gaps in between them for people to go in and out. Wires were connected to them and splayed out everywhere. I didn't want to delve into what that was.

We were standing on the outside of the circle when Stark beckoned us over to the computer station. "This is where all the data will be recorded and the images displayed. We should be able to just hook you up and well...you do the rest." he explained.

"Okay." I agreed and Banner showed me to the centre of the circle. I could see Steve from the sidelines watching my every move, checking to see whether I was fully on board with this. I smiled at him showing him that I was fine, but he didn't seem to be any more comfortable than before.

"Are you sure she's safe Tony?" he asked. He had no need to be concerned for me. I had no idea what this was going to do to me mentally, but physically I would be fine apart from the possibility of a few cuts and bruises Tony had said.

"Cap, would you stop worrying about your girl?" he said, making Cap go slightly red. "She will be okay."

He crossed his arms and I could see the frustration in his eyes. He was really upset by this.

Banner placed the suckers on either side of my head, on my temples. I felt a little zap of electricity on each temple, signifying its attachment to my vision. He attached something around my wrist. "This will measure you're heart rate."

I released a deep breath, "Okay." and looked at the floor.

"Hey," Banner said, causing my head to come up. "You'll be alright. We'll try not to harm you."

I nodded. I knew that. "I know." I said in response and he nervously back to the station where Stark was finishing attaching different leads to the back of the computer.

"All set up?" Banner started asking Stark lots of questions about the safety of it. They were telling me on the way down in the lift that Thor had gone back to...Asgaaaarrrrrd? I think it was?

"Promise me you won't hurt yourself too much?" Steve asked walking up to me.

I nodded, even though I didn't believe it. He put his hand on my arm and said "Promise me." with pleading eyes and tightening the grip on my arm. He had such beautiful eyes. I can't tell him that I will promise him...because it will be a lie.

Banner interrupted us. "Lets begin."

Steve released his hand from my arm and walked away from the mirrors. They all went to stand around the computer.

Lights came on just above the mirrors and spotlighted on me. I felt like I was meant to be on stage from the intensity.

"Heather, are you okay?" Barton asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't know which mirror to direct my energies at? Do you want all of them or is there a central one that I should be pushing them towards?"

"Direct it to each one. That way we get maximum coverage." Banner explained.

"Okay." I said, a little bit breathless.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cap said, his voice sounding calm and soothing, making me feel a little less stressed.

"Absolutely. Make sure you get the footage. I don't know whether I will be able to see it or not." I said, before raising my hands outwards, so I created a straight line with them.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing _I thought as I built up my energy to produce the power of past unlocking.

I controlled my energies, so that they were stationed at each mirror, but not touching. I made sure they were in place before I maximised my powers and sent them towards the mirrors, so that they would reflect back into me.

I felt my heart clench up tight from adrenaline and the power of the energy, causing me to scream and fall onto my knees. I heard shouting from beyond the mirror, but I couldn't see who it was. After about one minute, I couldn't hold on any longer and everything went dark.

**Natasha POV**

"Cap, stop struggling. You can't go in there until-" I stopped mid-sentence as her screaming stopped and she collapsed on the floor. All the energy was gone and I released Cap. Me and Clint had to hold him back to stop him from going into the mirrors and getting zapped.

I saw Steve pick up Heather in his arms and carry her over bridal style. He went to pick off the suckers on her temple points, but Banner quickly said "No. Wait. She's sending us information."

"Is it hurting her?" Steve asked angrily.

"From her pulse rate and status, I don't think so. Lay her down on the floor."

Steve followed Bruce's instructions and I put my arm against the back of one of the mirrors.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. "Are you okay Tash?"

I nodded, but didn't turn around to face him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said "I'm sorry for flipping out earlier. I er...I haven't exactly been myself recently." That struck me as unusual.

I turned around, his hand still on my shoulder, and asked "What do you mean?"

He seemed to almost say what he wanted to, but I could tell he chickened out. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. I'm just sorry for behaving like a jerk earlier."

"Why did you?" I asked. I genuinely wanted to know the answer. He seemed fussed about the hug that me and Roger's shared earlier when he was upset, but clearly from the way he is so protective over Heather proves that he has interests for someone else.

"I...I don't know. I just...I got angry when...when he.." He couldn't seem to finish his sentence, so I guessed it for him.

"Hugged me?" I asked.

He hesitated, but then nodded and took his hand off my shoulder. He shook his head, gave me a careless hand gesture, smiled and said, with a sudden change in mood, "Just me being an overprotective partner, as usual." However, I could tell there was more he wanted to say, I would leave it now and bring it up later, because Stark was gesturing for everyone to come over to the screens. They were now turned, because Rogers would not leave Heather's side, on the floor. Something is happening there...

"The equipment took a recording of the images she experienced, but it was only for a couple of seconds and very fast, so if we slow down her response, we should be able to see what the images were before she passed out." Banner explained.

"Okay." Steve said, holding her head in his lap and pushing the curly blonde hair that had fallen across her face, behind her ear.

"Gimme a second." Stark said, typing frantically on his computer. We were sitting behind Steve and Heather, all looking at the screen on the wall. Clint was avoiding my gaze, even though he knew that I was looking at him. We're sitting next to each other, yet he refuses to look round. His arm was behind him, supporting his body, and his legs were stretched out in front. I placed my hand on top of his and he snatched it away, sitting up and crossing his legs, still refusing to look at me.

"Clint." I whispered to him. "What's wrong?" His eyes were glistening with tears and I couldn't work out what the matter was. This couldn't just be about the hug, could it?

"Ladies and gentlemen, the movie is ready." Stark announced, sitting down with us too.

I sat back and promised myself that I would deal with Clint later.

The clip showed a young girl, about 19 years old, in a house. It was raining outside and she was looking out the window at the black night sky. A man was sitting down in a chair near the fire place reading. He looked tense. He continued to look at the door, at the girl and then back at his book. Suddenly, there was a huge crash and the door burst open. Several men, in black clothes carrying weapons, came into the house. She stumbled backwards, but tripped on the table, causing her to fall onto the floor. The men forcefully carried her away and put her in the car, not without screams and a struggle from her. The man didn't move from his chair.

There was a sign on a black building that she was brought into, but I couldn't read what it said. She was taken into an office. After being thrown in front of the big white desk in the room, Ivan Petrovich stood up and went round to where she was curled into a ball on the floor. Even seeing him again made me feel disgusting.

"Who are you? What...what's going on?" Heather asked.

"You are here to help." That bastard. I want to kill him.

"He-help with what?" she said as he came closer.

He smiled and said "The dawn of a new race." He signalled to his guards to take her and they hauled her up by her shoulder and took her to another room full of scientific equipment. She was strapped into something similar to that of a dentist chair. Heather continued to scream as the men placed a helmet on her head and a mouth-guard between her teeth to silence her.

One of the scientists in the room got a needle with red liquid in and injected her. She reacted frantically to the injection, almost like it was burning her.

"Ssssh Heather. Be quiet. You shouldn't remember even having this conversation." Ivan said and gestured for one of the men to turn on the machine. She screamed and almost looked like she was going to break the bonds on her chair.

The video stopped and Steve looked as if he were between crying and punching the wall. Instead of doing either of those, he removed the suckers from either side of Heather's head and stroked the places that they had been.

"Okay... so she was given a mutation serum, like that of Steve and Natasha. She was manipulated into thinking that Ivan was her real father. We now know that he isn't due to her lack of knowledge when she didn't recognise him. There was the man in the first house, who we still don't know. We can ask her when she wakes up, because he may be her actual father. As for not remembering, the helmet put on her head and Ivan's words confirms that she was memory wiped. When she wakes up, we should also ask her about 'Iskitim'." Clint said.

Woah. What the hell was that? It was like he was reading out of a textbook. I knew he was good at analysis, but not that good.

"Where did that come from?" Stark asked. "I know you have eyes of a hawk, but you sound like you were reading a wikipedia page and what's this about Ikisim?"

"_Iskitim_" Clint corrected him. "was the name on the building." he explained. Oh, so that's what it said.

"Must be where the red room is. I always wanted to find it." I said, _so I can slice that bastards head off. _I finished in my head.

"Before we do anything rash, we need to make sure that Heather is alright." Steve said, and after a long pause added "and create a plan of attack." to make it seem as if he weren't just thinking about Heather.

Suddenly, Heather gasped and sat up, nearly head-butting Steve. "It's alright. It's alright. Just breathe." Steve said, stroking her back. She was shaking and breathing very heavily. She looked at Steve who encouraged her to breathe slow. He placed a hand on her knee and stroked it gently.

I almost felt like breaking down into tears, not because of the new jump in their relationship, but because I could actually stop this. I could find him and kill him. The man who made my life hell. Of course I am grateful for the physical abilities the red room gave me, but I would have done anything to leave that place. I could feel the anger building up inside of me, the temptation to run out that door, go to the building named Iskitim and kick the shit out of them.

Clint could no doubt see the anger building up inside of me, because before I knew it he put his hand on mine. I moved it so we held hands properly. I closed my eyes, almost relishing in the feeling of touching him. His fingers brushing against the back of my hand instantly calmed me down.

"I remember." she said quietly, still looking into Steve's eyes. She began to break down and Steve wrapped his arms around her. She hung onto his shirt for dear life and sobbed against it, staining his shirt with tears.

"It's okay. You'll be alright." Steve re-assured her, rubbing her back. Clint shuffled a bit closer to me, went up to my ear and whispered "It's okay. You'll be alright." repeating Steve's words to the same meaning. I don't think he knew that though. Steve cared about Heather as more than a friend, that was obvious. Was Clint saying the same thing? Did he like me in that way? It wasn't just that. Clint could tell that I was upset by the red room being brought up again.

"I'm fine." Heather said, pulling away from Cap and wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She was strong, but she was faking just how strong at this moment.

"We need to drink something. This is getting depressing." words only Tony Stark could get away with in this situation, but his plan seemed like a good one.

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natasha POV**

"So, what will it be first? Martini's or vodka? What shall it be? I know what the Russian wants, but what about the rest of you?" Stark asked. I rolled my eyes. Just because I am Russian, doesn't mean that my favourite drink is vodka. It is, but that's not the point.

"Vodka sounds good." Clint said.

"Well, doesn't matter about me, because I can't get drunk, so I don't mind what we have." Steve said.

"I'm not drinking. Tony, don't even try and persuade me, because I doubt you want the hulk to destroy this whole building." Banner said and went to the lift before Stark could argue.

"I don't really mind." Heather said, quite quietly.

"Vodka it is then." Tony said happily bringing out some bottles from under his kitchen sink.

"Uh, where's Pepper?" Clint asked, sounding a bit cautious that Stark was drinking without Pepper.

"At a conference, in the UK. With all those British people drinking tea and eating crumpets and whatever else they do." he replied pouring out the vodka into shots. I grabbed one and downed it quickly. Then I grabbed another one and downed that too without even flinching.

Everyone stared at me, but I didn't care. I needed some alcohol in me to stop me going to Russia and killing that asshole. "What...have I got something on my face?" I asked.

Instead of replying, Clint drank a shot and shook his head from the taste. Tony laughed and said "Silly Russians beat everyone." He then downed a shot himself and passed one to Cap.

He had the same reaction as Clint, but when one was passed to Heather, she refused to drink it. "What's wrong? Scared you're not gonna beat the Widow?" Stark asked her.

"You know...i'm not really up for drinking tonight. I'll um...i'll see you guys tomorrow." she said and scurried off to her room. Steve gaze followed her and stuck on the door she left open when she made her exit.

"Go after her." Clint said simply. I turned my head round to him. Anyone would've guessed that he wanted to go and follow her, but Clint was good at reading people in general. "This is painful. Go and look after her."

Steve nodded and followed her quickly. I smiled at Clint briefly and then we continued our drinking game.

"First person to pass out?" Stark suggested.

**Heather POV**

I arrived at my new room, which had 'Heather' already imprinted into the wood. Stark seemed to always be prepared, even if at the last minute. I didn't feel like staying with them. I just found out that my father isn't my father. Who was that man in the room on the chair?

Before attempting to open the door, I looked around at the other rooms. Caps is next to mine and then Natasha's, who is opposite Clint's. Then next to his is Bruce's and Thor's. Steve was so kind to me earlier. He looked after me when I woke up. I would've been happy to be in his arms, if it hadn't been for the downside of me realising everything about my past.

I went back to my door and pushed it with my hands, because there wasn't a door handle. "Press here, Miss Heather." JARVIS said, highlighting a hand shaped pad next to the door. Interesting that he didn't call me Miss Petrovich.

I put my hand on the scanner and the door opened. I stepped inside to meet a huge room with pale blue walls. There was a couch facing the beautiful skyline of New York, a table in the centre of the room and three doors, two on the left and one on the right.

The two doors on the left had a huge bathroom, way too huge, and a walk-in wardrobe. On the right door, was a bedroom covered with a red silk sheet covering a plain white duvet. I went up to it and laid down on my back, looking up at the weird pattern on the ceiling.

I would ask myself why Petrovich pretended to be my father, but I know the answer. It was because he needed me to trust him. To think I was on his side. I felt a tear slide down my face. My hand went up to reach it and wipe it away, in an attempt to wipe away my feelings too, but I ended up holding my face in my hands, curling into a ball and crying into my hands. How could he do that to me? How could he pretend that he was my father? I don't know who my father is anymore. I didn't see a mother there either. Where are they? Where are my parents?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I lifted up my head, but didn't move the rest of my body.

"JARVIS, who the hell is it?" I asked.

"Mr. Rogers is requesting entrance." he replied.

Uh. "What does he want?" I asked, more to myself than JARVIS.

After a minute, probably actually asking Steve why, he said "He wants to see if you are well, Miss Heather."

I sighed and shook my head, hitting it back down on the mattress. I took a minute and a breath. I snuffled and buried my head back in the sheets, wrapping my legs up with my arms. "Send him in."

"Yes, Miss."

I heard the main door unlock and Steve walk across the living room. There was a knock at the door, but I didn't move. "Come in." I whispered, quite quietly, but just loud enough for me to hear.

I heard him walk through the door, but couldn't see him because my face was buried in the duvet. I felt the bed dip and a voice say "How are you holding up?"

"I...I've found out...that the man who I thought was my father...has been lying to me this whole time. How do you think I feel?" I said, finishing in a harsh tone. After I said it, I realised that I might have sounded a bit mean. I lifted up my head to look at him and whispered "Sorry. I'm not exactly feeling great."

I put my head back down on the bed and heard him get up to leave."Wait!" I said, a bit too urgently. "Can you...can you stay..please?" I asked quietly. His opened his mouth trying to come up with some form of answer, closed it again and then said "Of course."

He came over and sat on the chair next to me. I trusted him. I don't usually trust people very often. My life in the red room didn't exactly make me feel like anyone was worth trusting. I was lying sideways on top of the covers watching him.

"I didn't think anyone would do that. Lie about a thing like that." I admitted to him. He earned an answer to his original question and I was going to answer it. "I never trusted anyone but him. There was no one else. I didn't have any friends in the red room and I don't know about my life before apart from the man who was sitting on that chair, but we still don't know who that is. So over the space of a couple of days, I've lost my family and I'm more confused about my past than I was before. So to answer your question...I'm not holding up great."

There was silence between us for a couple of minutes as he took time to absorb my words. He is probably thinking 'What the hell is wrong with this pathetic girl?'

"We'll find your family." he said confidentially. "And if that isn't good enough, you have the Avengers." He smiled at me. "You have me. We can be your family."

I smiled and replied "That's good to know, Steve."

He nodded slightly and said "You need to get into bed if you want to sleep." I didn't really want to move because that would require effort, but I did it anyway. I sat up, pulled back the other sides covers and practically rolled into bed. I pulled the covers over me and turned myself around to face Steve again.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Please stay with me."

He nodded and sat down. "Get some sleep." he whispered softly. I shut my eyes and sunk my head into the feather light pillows.

**Natasha POV**

"Why's there no more vodka?" Clint slurred. The current situation was that Steve and Heather left about an hour ago, Tony was passed out on the floor next to the oven, Clint was attempting to walk towards the elevator, attempting being the operative word, and I was trying to clear up. "Lesgo get some now." he said enthusiastically, finger in the air.

"No, no, no. You have had way to much." I said, blocking his way and directing him towards the kitchen. I have had the same amount of him, but I don't count. I'm Russian. "There is no way you are drinking anymore. You're not even gonna remember what you're saying with this much alcohol inside you. Do you even know what day it is?"

"Umm...Tuesday?" he guessed.

"Nice try, but wrong." I said now pushing him towards the rooms.

"Do I get 'nother go?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Unfair." he complained and sat on the floor.

I looked down the corridor. There is no one hear, but I don't want to wake the others up. "What are you doing?" I whispered, as if speaking to a child.

"Itsa protest." he said, crossing his arms and pouting. Uh, why is he so irritating when he's drunk? He's only been nearly this drunk twice before and neither of them ended without him being unconscious. I've had enough.

"Right, come on." I said, picking him up under his arms, turning him around and literally pulling him across the floor. He didn't really seem to mind, but asked "Whatcha doing?"

"I am taking you to your room." I said authoritatively.

I placed my hand across the scanner, but the door didn't open. Why isn't it opening? I'm allowed access to his room and he's allowed access to mine. We agreed that as soon as we got here.

"JARVIS, what's going on? Why aren't I allowed in?"

"Mr. Barton removed your access to his room."

"Why?"

"You will have to ask that question to him."

I turned to Clint. "Clint, what's going on?"

He managed to stand up and place his hand on the scanner, opening the door.

"Why d'I ave to 'xplain nything to you?" he asked, as we entered.

"Because I'm your partner Clint." I answered shutting the door behind me.

"Really? Cuz I thought Rogers was your new partner now?" he said, with big arm gestures. So he is talking about the hug.

"He's not, but why does it matter so much to you?" I asked, bring him over to sit on the bed.

"S'not my fault." he said, still slurring.

"What's not your fault?"

He looked up and his eyes locked with mine. He brought his hand up to my face and started stroking my cheek. "This." he said, before smashing his lips against mine. I was a bit taken back by this and almost lost my balance, but I grabbed Clint's shoulder to save me falling off the bed.

Once I regained my sense of stability, I brought my head back and looked at him. "What was that about?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I dunno. Just...needed to do it."

I nodded. "Okay." I said quietly. After about a minute, I whispered "You should probably get some sleep."

He didn't say anything, just slowly take back the covers of his bed and get into it. "Night beautiful." he said, before falling asleep almost immediately. Drunken idiot.

I sat down beside him and stroked the back of his head. I went down and kissed him on his forehead. "Night Clint." I whispered and left the room.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and stuff like that! Thank you x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heather POV**

I woke up and saw Steve sitting on the chair next to me, asleep. He looked so peaceful, like his past was not with him. In his dreams, he was his own person. Maybe he dreamt about being back in the 1940's?

I got up and went over to my wardrobe, picking out the clothes that I was going to wear today. Stark had packed my wardrobe full of basic clothes with size 12 clothing. How did he know my size?

Leaving Cap sleeping in my chair, I went into the bathroom and had a shower. I washed my hair twice and then got dressed. I exited the bathroom, fully clothed, drying my hair and saw Steve getting up to leave.

"Uh..hey." he said, a bit nervously. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know. I haven't had breakfast here before."

"Do pancakes sound okay to you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Pancakes sound great."

He smiled at me for a couple of seconds before leaving to exit. He stopped halfway out the door and said "It'll be ready in 5 minutes, okay?" He was also so kind to me.

I nodded and he left me by myself. I decided to look through my wardrobe with the extra time. After searching through the piles of different coloured tops, Stark really had a lot of money, I went to the kitchen.

"Mmmm...nothing beats pancakes and syrup." I said, taking a big mouthful of the food Steve had prepared.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"Yeah they're amazing." I said, taking another big mouthful. "Have you cooked before? You must have cooked before to cook at this kind of standard."

"I cooked once or twice for my mother and father, but apart from that I didn't have time. Especially after the serum."

"Oh yeah, about that." I started, soaking up the syrup with the last part of my waffles. "What's your serum do exactly?"

"Increased strength, stability, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, mental process, healing and ageing." he listed.

"Woah. That's quite a selection. So, does that mean your going to stay this young forever?"

"No, no. It just means that, because my cells are extra healthy, my time in the ice paused my ageing process, but now that I'm unfrozen I should age normally."

I raised my eyebrows. "Should?" I want him to age normally. Although having a guy looking like that for the rest of your life isn't a bad thing...

"I will age normally." he confirmed, taking another sip of his coffee. "Hopefully. Anyway, I hope you feel better this morning. You seemed unstable last night. Sorry if I wasn't much help."

I shook my head. "You were just the help that I needed Steve. Today, I know that I have the strength to go out and find this guy and get some answers. I know Romanoff wants to as well. The pancakes helped."

He nodded and asked "Do you want anything to drink?" He is so polite.

"Just some tea please." He smiled and went to get the beverage. He took even steps, not too heavy, but not to light. The perfect balance. He really did have increased stability. Barton came around the corner. "Any pancakes for me Cap? I could do with some after yesterdays drinking session" he said, rubbing his forehead to emphasis the pain.

"I knew you would say that, so I took the liberty of making extra for you. You eat more than Thor." he said smiling and pointing over to the jug full of pancake mix.

"What would we do without you huh?" Clint commented, smiling. He picked up the mix and began to heat a pan. Steve came and sat next to me, handing me a cup of tea in the process. Cap's hand was grabbing the handle, so I stupidly decided to put my hands round the mug, not even thinking about the hot temperature of it. I immediately let go and the mug would have smashed on the floor, if my reaction weren't quick and I stopped the mug a few centimetres off the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Cap." I said, bringing the cup up in front of me. I span it round, so I could reach the handle and grabbed it. "It's fine. I was just being stupid." I took a sip of my coffee and Steve was about to argue back, but he was looking at something over my shoulder.

"Natasha, are you alright?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." she replied. _Apart from the fact that you kissed me. _she finished in her head, still looking at Clint.

"WHAT?" I shouted. Her eyes went wide from realisation and then her expression changed to that of anger.

"Heather, what's wrong?" Steve asked, with concerned eyes. Why is he so adorable?

"Umm..." I looked from Natasha to Clint to Natasha to Steve to Clint to Natasha. _Don't. You. Dare. _Natasha thought, her message obviously directed at me. "Nothing." I replied and sipped my tea once again. I could feel Cap's eyes on me and saw Clint's on Natasha, however she was trying to look at anywhere, but him.

"Nat, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Clint asked putting a pancake on a plate. Natasha looked almost frightened by his question like she didn't want to answer it. Which was true. Probably because she had feeling for him and he was most likely drunk.

"I'm fine Clint." she said, attempting to keep her voice level, but I think he noticed the tremble in it. Regardless to her change in tone, she grabbed Clint's plate and went through the door to the living room. Clint's eyes rested on the door which she made her exit out of for a moment and then returned to making some pancakes for him.

Stark came into the room. He was wearing a red and gold dressing gown, his hair was skewiff and he had huge bags under his eyes. "Good morning Sir. Hangover coffee is ready to collect." JARVIS said over the speakers to which Stark didn't even reply to. He just walked over to the coffee machine, got his drink and left again, probably to go back to sleep.

"Okay, now that that's happened, wanna tell me what's wrong with Nat?" Clint asked raising his eyebrows and taking a sip of his coffee. Hey, when did he make that?

"It's her business." I said, with a little smile. _What is she up to? _I heard him think. "You will have to ask her that yourself. It doesn't deserve to come from me."

Now he was really confused by the situation. He hesitated for a moment before placing his coffee on the side and going out of the room. "Well, I don't want to be there for that car crash."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Lets just say that Natasha has news to tell Clint."

"Big news?"

"I don't think it's big news to us, but it is big news to them."

"Them? You mean it's involving them both?" Cap said, hiding behind his mug slightly. I could see that he was trying to get answers out of me. And it was working.

"Yes. It involves them both." I replied smirking slightly. I decided to leave it at that, seeing as I had now finished my drink. I got up off the seat to leave, but Steve caught my arm as I was standing up.

"I'll call you later about what we are going to do about Petrovich." he said. I ignored the fact that his hand felt like fire and carried on.

I nodded and said "Okay. See you later." with a smile. He returned my smile and I couldn't help but notice his incredibly straight white teeth. Pretty good for a ninety year old...

**Natasha POV**

I was sitting in the living room curled up on the arm chair, looking out at the city. Stark was annoying, but man did he know how to pick a place with a view. I remember Stark's malibu mansion having the similar perfection, but with the sea as its setting. _You're only listing these things because you don't want to thing about it._

Clint kissed me last night and yes that is a big deal, but I can't let that get to me. Black Widow. No emotions. Just try and get through the day without bumping into him. The gym. Great place. I can lock the floor, so only I can use it. I am a genius. Now, lets go now whilst Clint has his breakfast. I placed my mug on the side and got up to leave, but saw Clint walking over to me. Crap. Plans usually work. Well Avengers plans _don't _usually work the way we plan, but mine do.

"Hey Barton." I said, trying to sound casual. I knew he could tell the tone of my voice was wrong. He always seemed to see through me when no one else can. It's really annoying.

"Hey Tash." he replied. We stood there for a couple of seconds before we spoke like rapid fire to each other.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing is going on."

"Bullshit."

"It's true. Nothing has happened."

"Obvious something has our you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Like what?"

"You know what."

"Explain what the hell you are talking about."

"Heather. She obviously read your mind and you two had a secret little conversation that you didn't want us to know about."

"Now that is bullshit."

"She told me to come and ask you about it?"

"There is nothing to ask about."

"I know when you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Come on Nat. Don't be blonde. It doesn't suit you."

"So what does suit me. Being an emotionless bitch?"

That stopped him. By this time, my breathing was heavy and my eyes were becoming clouded with tears. I really didn't want this to happen, but I knew it would. He stepped forward and put his hand up to my cheek. "What's wrong with you Nat?" he whispered. His thumb was caressing my cheek, sending shivers down my spine and heat onto my cheeks. The only time we've been this close was last night. My mouth was open, trying to force out words to speak, but I couldn't find any.

I know that we are never meant to be. There are so many other girls who deserve him more than me. Why would he chose me?

"You. You're what's wrong. You're the problem." I managed to say. "Last night...after you drank more alcohol than you needed you.." I looked deep into his eyes and carried on. "You kissed me."

He didn't say anything. There was a deep, long silence filling the short space between us.

"And what did you do in response?" That was not a question I expected. I expected 'You're kidding me. Leave me alone weirdo.' but I did not expect that.

His other hand went to the other side of my face, so our foreheads were touching. "I kissed you back." I whispered, so close that the answer was almost on his lips.

Slowly, he came forward, moving his hands from my cheeks to the back of my neck, and kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't expect that either, but it felt only natural to close my eyes and kiss him back. I put my arms around his back and pulled him closer to me, if he could get any closer right now.

After a few moments, we pulled back to breathe. My hands went to rest on his hips and his didn't move from the back of my neck.

"Like that?" he asked smiling, our noses and heads touching still.

"Yeah." I said, breathlessly. "Like that." I smiled back and kissed him again, gripping onto his shirt like if I was going to let it go, it would let him go too. I could feel his hold on my neck strengthen, but it was nice. I felt like I belonged. Our kisses got deeper as our tongues wrapped round each others, his hands exploring my body. _I wonder what he's like in bed? _I thought.

"Ew. Natasha, that's disgusting." I heard someone say from the door. We pulled back from each other and turned around to see Stark, with a film camera, Steve smiling slightly and Heather over-dramatizing a disgusted look.

"What?" Clint asked.

I gave Heather a death look, but she ignored it. "Nat wants to know what you're like in bed." I saw Stark with a sick smirk and a raised eyebrows and Steve go a very dark shade of red. Heather was looking at Steve and laughing slightly. My death glare intensified, but before I could start verbally attacking her, Clint sad "You're so adorable."

I slowly turned my head around to him. "Adorable? You're using adorable to describe me."

He chuckled and said "Yeah, but i'm allowed to get away with it." coming closer to me with a grin.

"We'll see about that." I said seductively and kissed him again, but before he knew what was going on, I flipped him onto his back. Everyone was laughing and Stark came over to get a close up on Clint.

"That looked like it hurt." Stark said smirking.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Clint whispered. God, he is such an idiot.

Stark pressed a button and skipped away. "To YouTube." he announced. Ass hole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heather POV**

Whilst Stark spent the morning uploading Natasha and Clint kissing to Youtube and labelling it 'Clintasha', me, along with all the other Avengers, spent the morning searching through surveillance footage and other useful things that would help us with the attack.

Here's what we know so far:

Ivan Petrovich is not my father meaning that I don't know who my family are, however, I do think that Petrovich knows something about who is related to me.

The guy who we saw sitting on the chair has something to do with all this, but his role is still unclear in the whole operation.

Iskitim is our location. We have found the building we are looking for, but now we are just going through strategy.

"We can't just go in and blast the place Tony. There would be too much damage and he might not come out alive." Natasha warned Stark after he finally came over to join the discussion.

"Always works for me." he argued.

"Maybe, but this is a team. We need to act like it. We also need answers." Steve said with commanding presence. He always did sound so sexy in his deep masculine voice. _Wait, what did you just think about his voice? _"I believe our best plan of attack would be to enter at different sections of the facility. Stark fly in from top, Natasha and Barton from right, me and Heather from left. Hulks on standby for after we've evacuated to destroy the building."

"HULK SMASH!" Tony said, acting out a slow motion destroying scene with a cardboard box.

"Please don't. Even the word smash gets me restless." Banner commented.

"I think it's a good plan." I said, trying to get back to the main point. To be honest, I'd agree to anything that Cap says. "What about everyone else?"

"I'm in." Clint said.

"Me too." Natasha said, her arms wrapped around Clint.

"Alright, but do we have to destroy the building afterwards?"

"Bruce...you are not going to hurt anyone. Okay?" Romanoff said and after a couple of seconds he agreed.

"Stark, do you agree with the plan?" Steve asked him.

"With you all the way 'Cap." he replied.

"Good, now lets suit up. Stark, do you have anything that Heather can wear?"

"Yeah, there's a catsuit in her wardrobe." he replied. What?

"What's a catsuit?" I asked. It sounds like a piece of clothing.

"It's what I wear into battle." she said.

"Oh right, okay." I replied, a bit skeptical about the whole situation, but regardless we all went into the lift, up to our floor and went into our rooms.

When I opened my wardrobe, I noticed one hangar was separate from all the rest. I couldn't really make out what it was, because it was black. I saw the hangar say catsuit, so I pulled it out to look at it. _Oh my god. Are you kidding me? I am never going to fit into this! How am I going to look in this? _Regardless, I put it on, surprisingly with ease and pulled up the zip on the front. The zip finished just above the top of my breasts. Does this thing not go any further? Damn it. My breasts were mostly concealed the fabric, but there was still some skin on show.

I went out the door and Steve was coming out of his. He was dressed in his usual Captain America gear, shield in hand. He was staring. At me.

"Steve?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He shook his head out of a dream state. _Hmmm...I really made that kind of impression on him huh...interesting!_

"Uh s-sorry. It's just...you look...great. You look great." he replied. He was cute when he was nervous.

"Er...Thanks you too. Is that the original costume?" I asked, making conversation from the awkwardness.

"Yeah, it is. Fury said we needed something old fashioned and it seems that I'm just that." he said as we walked down the corridor, sounding fed-up with being associated with it. Almost as if it was a bad thing.

"Old fashioned isn't bad. We'd be crazy to think it is. You shouldn't think like that. It's good. Trust me." I reassured him.

He just nodded and we walked the rest of the corridor in a comfortable silence until we reached the door.

"Lets go Capsicle and can someone pass me that chocolate bar. I am starving." Stark complained.

I put my hand out, lifted the chocolate bar up and over to him. "There. You happy now?" I asked.

He didn't reply. He just shoved the snack in his face. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking towards the elevator where Clint, Natasha and Bruce were waiting.

"Lets go." Steve said and we filed into the lift. Once we got out, with a struggle at that, because the lift nearly couldn't fit all of us (How does Thor get in here?), we went towards the helicarrier that was parked on the roof.

"To Russia." Clint said with a Russian accent.

We got in and Clint went to the front of the plane to presumably fly it. "It's gonna be a long ride. Please don't try to kill each other." he said, smiling to the rest of us.

We all sat down on random seats of the helicarrier. Nat was talking to Clint in the passenger seat and everyone was relaxing, so I took the time to look around. I went round the ship and saw a wall with photos of all of them. Stark posing, Bruce looking a little a awkward, Thor with a huge smile Mjornir in hand, Natasha with one eyebrow raised, Clint pulling a stupid face and Steve smiling like a normal human being. I walked up to Steve's and put my hand up to it. I stroked down the outside of the glass and smiled. He had so much history that was on his shoulders.

"It wasn't my idea." someone said from behind me, causing me to snap my hand back quickly and turn around. Steve.

"What?" I asked, confused by his words. I can't believe he just saw me doing that. _He probably thinks you're a weirdo now._

"The photos. It was Stark's plan." Steve said, smiling slightly as he walked up to me, hands in his trouser pockets. "He said it would make us more of a team."

I turned back to the photos when he came to join me. "Do you ever think about what you would do if you weren't a part of S.H.I.E.L.D? If you weren't part of the Avengers?"

"I'd probably draw."

"Draw?" I asked. "I never knew you could draw."

"I don't exactly tell the whole world. It's only the other Avengers and Pepper that know. If anyone else does then I'm not aware of it."

"I'd love to see you drawing one day." I said. I was quite interested in Steve. He was a simple person with a complicated past, but also had an element of mystery about him.

"Well maybe I can draw you one day." he said smiling and turning his head to face me.

"I'd love that." We were so close that I could almost feel his breath against my face.

"Now, do you want a tour of the helicarrier or are you going to keep wondering?"

"Tour sounds like a plan Cap." I said and we left to go look around. He showed me where the others rooms were, the toilets, the weapons rooms. There's even a training room up here in the air. "We sometimes have really long trips. We need to get rid of our energy and train somehow." he explained to me.

We got back to the main room. Bruce had retired to his bedroom, Clint and, a now sleeping, Natasha were at the front of the ship and Tony had gone to play with some electronics in his lab.

It had been an hour. I was sitting down on a long sofa, Steve on the opposite side. We were both leaning against the wall. I was sitting cross-legged on a cushion reading a book and he was doing something else.

I looked up to see him sketching. He looked up at me briefly and then went back. "What are you drawing?" I asked him, coming towards him to steal the notepad. He held it against his chest, so I couldn't see it.

"Sit back down and finish your book. Then I will tell you."

I picked up the book, quickly flickered all the pages in a second and then said "Done. Now show me."

"It's not finished yet." he said, crossing his arms over his chest, the book in between.

"Just tell me what it's of."

"No."

"Steve. Please just tell me." I pleaded.

"Give me...5 minutes."

I sighed and gave in. "Fine. 5 minutes." I sat back down and picked up my book again, going back to the page that I was on.

Surely enough, 5 five minutes later he announced that he was done. "Okay, I've finished. Do you want to see it?"

I nodded and came to sit next to him, quite closely. He showed me the notepad and the drawing was of me, like we talked about. He highlighted my features perfectly and I could see the care that he put into his work. My hair was wavy and my cheekbones perfect. My eyes were the most captivating. Beautiful large circular orbs that were drawn to perfection.

"Do...you like it?" he asked, worried about my reaction.

Instead of speaking, I put the notepad on the other side of me and then turned back, throwing my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my body also and I held onto him tightly. "Thank you, Steve. It's beautiful." I whispered into his ear.

He stroked my back and I heard his thoughts. _Just like you._ I lifted my head slightly. He thinks I'm beautiful? The motions he was making on my back stopped and he quickly pulled back from me, realising that I heard what he thought. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't...I..."

I shushed him and placed a finger against his lips. "Stop talking." If you want something doing, do it yourself. I put my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. It took him a moment to respond, before he put his arms back around my back and kissed me. His lips were incredibly soft and tasted sweet like sugar.

I was currently sitting on my knees, so I got up to a standing position, pulling him with me, our lips still attached. I turned my head to explore his mouth further and slowly placed my tongue in his mouth. For someone who has never done this before, he is an excellent kisser. More than excellent.

He wrapped his tongue around mine and we kissed for a couple more seconds before pulling back to breathe. Our foreheads were together and our arms still wrapped around each other. "Wow." I said against his lips.

"Was that alright?" he asked. I could tell he was a bit nervous by the way he kept looking at different parts of my face.

"Steve," I said, bringing my hands up to cup his face. "Have you done that before?"

He looked down at the ground and asked "That bad?"

I pulled his head up. "No. That good? So _have _you ever done that before?"

He shook his head slightly. "Only once before and that was only a brief kiss." I could see something in his eyes. Regret.

"Who was she?" I asked.

After explaining who Peggy Carter was and how she made him feel, I was surprised that he has moved on from that. Is he even interested in me?

"I'm sorry for forcing the kiss on you. If you don't want this then please tell me." I said. I wanted the truth. I wasn't going to play along with this if he didn't like me. Some girls would think very differently if they had Captain America.

"No. I do want this to happen." he said cupping my cheek and kissing me again. The kiss sent shiver down my spine and I wrapped my hands around his back. Our kisses were long, but we gave each other enough space to breathe.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I stroked a hand through his hair and asked "Do you want to do this somewhere more privately?"

He looked a bit hesitant and I think he got the wrong idea of what I meant. "I mean before Clint sees us." I said gesturing to the pilot station where Clint was, thankfully, very focused on the route. Steve nodded and said "Right. Yeah, sure."

We were walking down the corridor and he sill looked a little bit nervous, so I asked "Steve, are you alright?"

He looked at me and replied "Yeah."

"Look about what I said, I really did mean only because Clint would see us. I wasn't implying anything." I reassured him and he just nodded and then smiled, making me feel happy that I talked to him about it.

We entered the room and Steve followed, shutting the door behind him. My room, which was the guest room, was like a hotel room. Toilet on the left as you come in, a bedroom in the centre and a desk at the side. It was a bit bigger than a hotel room, because Stark provided the money, but it had a similar format. The only difference was that everything was better and very expensive. And the coffee machine looked good.

**Next chapter is slightly, very slightly, M if you're being fussy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter guys! Thank you for all the brilliant review they have been so helpful! I'm gonna miss this story...:)**

"Look, if you're uncomfortable with us then just say becaus-" I couldn't finish my sentence before he put his lips against mine. The kisses he gave me were short and sweet, but filled with desire. I placed my hands on his chest and he put his around my back pulling me closer against him.

When our tongues crossed this time, I moaned at the feeling of it. No one was here to see anything. It was just us. Our kisses got quicker and more lustful. My legs feel like they're going to melt into the ground and I don't think I can stand up anymore.

I hung onto his shoulders like life support and he must have realised that I was feeling funny, because he picked me up underneath my legs and placed me down on the bed. He was still in between my legs when he pulled away and I missed the touch of his lips.

"I can stop if you feel too tired." he said. He thought it's because I was tired?

"Steve, I'm not tired. Please don't stop. It's just..." I pulled him closer, so my lips brushed against his as I spoke. "What you do to me is indescribable. It's beautiful and torturous at the same time. I love it." I whispered, tempting him with my words. It seemed to work, because before I knew it he was kissing me with more force than ever.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he supported the both of us from falling on me by putting his hands down against the bed. I needed him closer to me though, so I flipped us over letting me be on top of him, because I was definitely not going to squash him. He must have allowed me to do that, because I couldn't have shifted both of our weight on my own. I needed to feel his touch.

He sat underneath me, a bit worried and unsure what to do about the whole situation, so I took his hands and placed them on my waist. I cupped the side of his face and started to kiss different parts of his face. I slowly went down his neck and over his chest, which was covered by the material of his suit. I kept going lower and lower down his stomach until I got to the top of his hips, just above his belt. I kissed at the skin between the now raised material of his shirt and above the belt on his trousers, causing him to groan and grip the sheets slightly. I smiled against him and then started to kiss back up his shielded chest.

I claimed his lips with mine once again and slipped my hands underneath the top of his suit, onto the skin at his hips, putting pressure on them slightly. He pulled away from my lips and his hands came down to meet mine. I thought I had done something wrong, but instead of pushing me away, he grabbed a hold of each side of the material and pulled it up over his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. He nodded and I quickly admired his beautiful chest, which made him smirk, before going back to kiss him again.

**50 minutes later**

I was lying down in bed, breathing harder than I ever have in my life, cuddled up to the chest of the famous Captain America, who was breathing just as rapidly.

"Oh my God." he whispered, smiling and kissing me on the head.

"You can see what Stark was going on about huh?" I said, breathlessly. He nodded and pulled my naked body closer to him. "That seriously can't have been your first time. You were way too good." I said kissing his lips.

He went a light shade of red and replied "Thank you."

"Aw. You're so cute." I said, and gave him kisses between my sentences. "And kind. And gorgeous. Is there no end to you being amazing?"

He laughed and we both smiled. After staying there for about 2 minutes, I said "We need to go meet the others. We should be landing soon."

He nodded slowly, looking a bit disappointed. "Hey," I said and gave him a quick kiss. "Meet in here after the mission?" I asked with suggestive eyebrows. He nodded and came to kiss me again.

We kissed slowly and he grabbed one of my thighs trying to pull me onto him again. I pulled away, smiling, and reminded him "_After _the mission, gorgeous."

He groaned, but complied, kissing me once more, before putting his clothes back on. Once I had found my bra, which was on the other side of the room, I came over to him, my catsuit hanging around my hips. He was tying up his shoe, but when he looked up at me, he came over and kissed the part of the skin where the zipper started. He traced up my stomach, pulling up the zipper of the catsuit as he went.

Once it reached the top, he came up to my face and kissed me once more. "I'm so happy I met you." he said.

"I know. Me too." I replied smiling. "Now, tie up your shoe and lets go before the others are wondering where we are."

He nodded and we walked out the door together. I made sure to check my hair looked suitable before leaving the room. I'm glad that I did, because it looked a mess. We went into the main room and all the Avengers were standing there waiting.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling casually. Natasha was now flying the plane. Clint raised his eyebrows at the two of us form the other side of the desk. _I saw you two kissing earlier. What have you two been up two?_

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes, joining the others at the main desk.

"Nice of you to join us Capsicle." Stark said.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked him.

"I haven't thought of a good enough name yet."

"We land in 20 seconds." Natasha shouted and we got ready at the door, except Clint who went to go, wait with Natasha.

"Hey Virgin, you got your earpiece?" he asked. Steve shook his head and grabbed one off Stark, but I interfered with the name calling.

"Hey, don't call him that." I said.

"I can call him whatever I like. Why should it matter to you?"

"Because," I said, kissing Steve's cheek. "You can't call him something that is no longer true."

Stark went wide-eye, but soon realised that he had to leave to fly to the top of the building. "LADY CAPSICLE!" he shouted, before he flew out through the open doors.

"We all heard that you realise..." Natasha said through the comms.

"Yeah, she knows." Steve said smiling, before we set off to take on the right side of the building.

We ran out and the helicarrier went to fly to the other side of the building. 'Iskitim' it read.

I smiled at Steve before saying "Lets do this."

He nodded and smashed the door off it's hinges with his foot. _Lets find this bastard _I thought.

The room had eight guards, alarmed by our presence. I stepped forward and pushed three of them back into a wall using my powers, whilst Steve finished taking out another three. I used my powers to knock the other two's heads together.

We continued to walk through the base, taking down the guards as we went. At last, we went down a long corridor that led to a big room with a large table. A man who had his back to us stood facing the opposite wall, almost as if he were expecting us.

"Turn around." Steve commanded, gun in his direction, and the man followed turning around to face us. Petrovich.

"Hello Heather. My darling daughter come to join me again." he said.

"I know the truth Ivan. I know that you aren't my father." I stated. He looked a bit taken back by the news, but smiled regardless.

"Your father is traitorous wretch. His poisonous betrayal ruined my life. Ruined this institution."

"And my mother?"

"She died in a car crash." he said casually. That didn't really make a difference to me. I know she was my mum, but I never really knew her.

"Who was the man in my vision? In the chair at the house where I was taken from?" I asked.

"He came to find you. He broke into the facility, but only got passed the first set of guards before we cut him down." he said, a sick smile consuming his face.

"What is he to me?" I asked. However, I already knew the answer to my own question.

"He was your father." he said. I felt my breath become shaky.

"But...but my vision. I saw him sit there while I was taken away. Why didn't he stop anything?" I didn't understand.

"He sat there, because we made him. He was working for us and planned your capture. He disagreed at the end of our meeting discussing you, so we drugged him. Made him act as if it were a normal day. We couldn't have you thinking he was being suspicious and not a normal father. However, after a certain amount of time, the drug we gave him wore off, like we expected. He came for us, only three guns with him. He charged in and shot down seventeen of my guards. He was trained by me after all. Then I had sixteen men lined up in a row like true soldiers. He stopped charging and allowed himself to be shot." I knew he was trying to wind me up, the problem was it was working. "I imagined what he thought as the bullets ripped through his skin. His scream filled the corridors. A coward."

"HE WAS NOT A COWARD!" I shouted, stepping forward. Steve grabbed my wrist and stroked it. Ivan looked at his gesture and smiled sickly. "So...the freak has fallen in love. How romantic. Well..." he said turning back to the wall. "romance always dies."

He quickly spun round and shot at both of us with a pistol. I ducked immediately, but not before being shot in the stomach. Steve charged towards him, his shield reflecting the bullets back at Petrovich. Steve smacked him in the face with his shield, knocking him out. I would've offered him a message of 'well done', but the pain shooting through my stomach was causing me incredible agony.

I fell to my knees and Steve ran over immediately to catch me. I felt a hand over the bullet shaped whole in my catsuit. "You're going to be fine, Heather okay?" he said, trying to sound confident, but I could hear his voice shaking.

The shear pain caused tears to fall down my cheeks and I bit my lip trying to fight down screaming.

"Stark, do you hear me? We need immediate medical evac. Heather's been injured." Steve said quickly into the comms.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me out over the bodies of guards. We reached the door and met with Clint, Natasha and Stark.

"Banner. Smash it now!" Stark shouted.

I heard a massive crash over the shouting that was going on somewhere. Guessing that was Banner.

"Steve..." I whispered no matter how much it pained me to. I just needed to say his name on last time before I shut my eyes, the last image looking down at me, shouting my name.

**Steve POV**

"HEATHER! HEATHER!" I shouted loudly. I was so worried about her. She can't die. Is she shutting her eyes?

"Heather! Don't sleep. Don't go to sleep. Heather? Heather?" I shouted, but it was too later. He eyes were already shut. Oh my god. I laid her down on the bench where we sit before we leave and checked her pulse. Still alive. Okay.

"Natasha, go and grab me a loose top. Clint get me some bandages." I ordered and they left. I put my hand up to her face and stroked it carefully. I brought my head down and kissed her forehead. I'm glad I killed him. What he did to Natasha, as well as Heather, was disgusting and he deserved it. I never knew I could get this passionate about something.

Natasha came back and handed me a thin black top. I unzipped her catsuit, pulled it down to the top of her waist and pulled the t-shirt over her head. This would make it easier to bandage and treat the wound. I saw the wound and gasped at the sight of it. I can't believe I let her get hurt like this.

Clint came with a bunch of tissues and bandages. I put pressure on the wound.

"Does anyone know how to remove a bullet here?" I asked desperately. I was not letting her go this easily.

"None of us are qualified. Bruce is still in Hulk mode." Clint explained.

"Then get us moving to the nearest hospital." I shouted in his face and then returned my full attention to Heather. "You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." I repeated over and over until I ended up falling asleep by her side.

**Ten hours later - Heather POV**

Why does my head hurt so much? It is fucking killing me. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned at the intensity of the light in the room.

"Hey." I heard someone say. I turned my head towards the voice. It was Rogers.

"Hey Cap." I tried to say, but my voice came out weakly and it ended up as nothing more than a whisper.

"Don't try to speak." he said, getting up from the chair and walking over to me. "You've been pretty badly injured."

I put my hand to the place where I remember the bullet entering and it was stitched up. "What happened? I remember finding out that the other guy in the chair was my dad." I said quietly. My voice was now back to normal, but I chose to speak in a quieter tone. I can't believe he killed my father. I have no family. "But what else happened?"

"He shot you. The Hulk destroyed the building. Killed him. I had to..." He looked really upset as he spoke. "I had to carry you out of the building. You were bleeding out and I couldn't do anything to stop it." he said, like he was going to break down.

"I'm fine Steve." I said. He came over and stroked my cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled as he came down and kissed my lips.

"Can we wait till later to have the after-mission sex please?" I asked.

He laughed and nodded. "Only when you're better." I kissed him once more and laid back down on the medical bed. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
